


A gift for Jack

by ShortieLeprechaun



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortieLeprechaun/pseuds/ShortieLeprechaun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 years after the battle with pitch bunny notices jack never changes clothes...or even eats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A gift for Jack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sonicsterroxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsterroxx/gifts).



> Always remember it's the little things that matter.
> 
> Not written very well, simply a work in progress

Bunny walked out to Jacks favorite lake, it was cold but sunny. Christmas day in fact. Jack was up in his tree all alone almost sad looking.

" 'ey mate!"

_"Is that you fluffy? What brings you out on a winters day?"_ While Jack spoke he had no emotion, not once turning to look at bunny.

'Oi get down here and see for 'ourself"

_"no thanks, I think I'll go spread some more snow"_ That said jack remained  still.

 

**Three weeks earlier**

At a mandatory meeting for the guardians in which Jack had skipped, third time in a row.  Bunny took this time to  ask tooth and the others a very important question. Bunny had asked if anyone had ever seen Jack change his clothes, or even eat for that matter. Everyone had said no to both. Tooth explaining she had once noticed Jack change his fur 'coat' for that famous blue hoodie because his had fallen apart. Tooth explain Jack could probably go another 100 years with the same deer skin pants though because they were much more durable. Tooth didn't know where Jack had gotten his hoodie though, one day he was in torn fur the next a blue hoodie, she had explained. Sandy had seen Jack hunt animals and for berry's and herbs but, Jack would usually leave what was gathered in or around the houses of starving children. Sandy admitted he hadn't really payed much attention to it though Jack could have possibly taken some with him, Sandy unsure. North just shrugged stated the boy must eat and change his clothes when they weren't watching. 

After that the meeting went on as normal, bunny being lost in thought.

Bunny wanted Jack to be happy, so he set to work on a gift that would surly make the boy just that.

 

**Present**

Bunny had borrowed a few yetis and a snow globe. Bunny signed, then put his borrowed goods to use dragging a young frost child in his wake back to the warren. 

_"Bunny! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?-"_ Looking around  Jack saw many outfits of different cultures, time eras, and styles hung up on display. Jack couldn't help but notice they were all his size. Jacks anger all but left him as he saw a feast layed out, veggies(of course),fruits, deserts, and even meat !- _"what have you done?"_ stunned, Jack sat down.

 

"'hat ye think? Any thing yer like?"

_"I like my clothes, but thank you for the food fluff!"_  Jack picked up an apple and bit into it looking shy and uncomfortable.

 

"Yeah?" Bunny sat down and ate with Jack they fell into mindless chatter.

 

Bunny made sure Jack changed and washed his clothes at least once a month(baby steps right?). Bunny also made sure Jack came by for at least one meal a day, which turned into two then into three as the years went on. Roughly 123 years later Jack was living with his   _Fluffy._


End file.
